


Overjoyed

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, bratty harry, harry wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps bothering Louis for another baby, and his constant nagging seems to be working</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I've written this for my friend Michelle, who runs the blog Larrytweets on tumblr. (Go check her out, she has a beautiful storyline of future 'larry' tweets, with a mix of the other boys in there as well)
> 
> So these are her characters, so if you're confused just ask questions or check out her blog!

Word count: 3319

 

"Louis can we have another baby?"

It was a question that was asked often, ever since Leah was born. Once their babies began to walk, talk, or anything that indicated them getting older, the question would come up more and more, until Louis would agree and they would plan on having another. They had agreed on four, each of them being the biological father to two babies. When the twins were born, they were lucky enough to each be the father to one of the babies. Harry was on top of the world; two babies! 

When the twins turned ten months, Summer had begun to talk, August being a little behind for his age. Harry once again began to ask the same question, “Louis can we have another baby?”

Harry had mistakenly thought that the twins counted as one baby, and that once again, the cycle would begin and they would get another baby. Louis firmly told him that no, the twins counted as two babies and that they now had four kids and that was it for them. Harry had thrown a fit, and locked himself in the guest room watching old home videos of his babies. 

The question was asked less frequently now, only being asked once every few weeks. And although it upset him every time Louis said no, Harry was used it by now, but he still had hope. It wasn’t until a few years later when Lexi announced that she was pregnant with her and Niall’s third child that Harry began to bug Louis more often. 

"Why does Niall get a baby and I don’t?"

The two laid in bed, Louis on his iPad with his glasses perched on his nose, playing a mindless game. It had been a few hours since Lexi announced to everyone she was pregnant, wanting them to hear it first before it got to the press. Everyone was ecstatic, congratulating the two and all of the children each took their turn touching her stomach, all excited to get a new cousin. Harry watched with a scowl on his face, mainly pointed towards Niall. 

Harry had been in an awful mood since then, asking Louis if they could go home early and when Louis said no, Harry left anyway. Louis had sighed, he knew why Harry was upset, but he just wished he wouldn’t act the way he did in front of Niall and Lexi.

"Because Haz, he and Lexi aren’t done having kids yet. They’ve only got two." Louis told him, only half paying attention, his mind on his game.

"I bet this one is a mistake like the other two." Harry mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry don’t talk like that about them. Yes, their boys weren’t planned, but they’re both blessings and they love them." Louis said.

"Niall doesn’t even deserve another baby. It’s not fair." Harry huffed.

Louis sighed, clicking off his iPad and setting it down on his nightstand. He scooted closer to Harry, putting his arm around him and kissing his bare shoulder. “Summer and Auggie are still babies-“

"No they’re not! Stop saying they are Louis, it’s not helping! Niall gets to have a baby while I get to sit here with grown children because my life sucks!!" Harry yelled.

Louis scooted away from Harry in disbelief. “Is that how you really feel? Your life sucks because you can’t have anymore children? Because news flash Harry, you’ve got four incredible children right down the hall that we worked so hard for, and all you care about is more more more! Be grateful for what you have Harry, because you could have nothing!!” Louis yelled, getting up out of the bed and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

—-

Even after they had that talk, Harry still asked for another baby. Seeing Lexi’s stomach grow each day didn’t help, and Harry began to stuff pillows under his shirts once again and tell Louis he’s ‘preggy’. Louis would try to keep a straight face, but had to laugh at how ridiculous his husband was. 

It wasn’t until a few months later, that Louis began to think, what harm could one more baby do? Although he didn’t want to admit it, Harry’s constant asking had started to work, and he had begun to want another baby himself. Once Lexi gave birth to their daughter, Ella Mae, Harry spent any second he could holding her, cooing at her, and Louis could see how happy his husband was, and he knew they needed one more baby. He needed a second opinion though, and he found himself in front of Anne’s house the next day, knocking on her door. He had lied to Harry about where he was going, not wanting to cause any suspicion. 

Anne answered the door, stepping aside to allow Louis to come in. He had called her the night before, telling her he needed to talk to her and Gemma, wanting their opinion on something. Once inside he greeted Robin, and Anne asked if he wanted anything. He declined, having stopped at a McDonalds on his way there, having a rare meal there to go. 

They set up a Skype call with Gemma, Ashton on the screen next to her as well. After they said their hellos, Anne asked Louis what this trip was about.

"Alright, as you know, Harry’s been asking for another baby for a few years now, even more now ever since Lexi announced that she was pregnant. He’s been very creative with his ways of asking me, stuffing a pillow under is shirt, signing up for baby newsletters, even buying a Doncaster Rovers onesie. And I’m not gonna lie, all of his persuading.. has been working. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I would kind of love to have another baby. But I wanted to come here to ask for your opinion."

The four of them stayed silent, until Anne spoke up. “Do you think you can handle another baby?”

Louis nodded, looking at his mother-in-law. “I’m ready. I grew up with a lot of siblings, so I know I can handle it.”

"But can Harry? Do you think he can handle more in his plate?" she asked, worried for her son.

"He can. He’s told me many, many times that he can handle it. And he’s been doing so well lately, I’m so, so proud of him. I think another baby would be good." he told them, smiling.

They all thought for a moment, before Anne spoke up again. “Okay. If you think you’re both ready, and Harry can handle it, it’s fine with me. I would love another grandchild.” she said, smiling.

"I agree." Robin said, and Louis smiled, and turned towards the laptop, looking at Gemma.

"My uterus isn’t for rent." Gemma deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh. "But yeah, I agree with mum. And I know how much it would mean to Harry."

Louis sat there smiling, relief coming over him, happy that Harry’s family supported him. He stayed for a while longer, before heading home, needing to begin the process as soon as possible.

—-

Finally after a long few months of filling out forms and meeting with people, they were approved. Louis couldn’t help but cry, and he was thankful the kids were at school and Harry was out on a run. He quickly printed out the forms, hiding them in one of his drawers.

Once Harry came back from his run, Louis came down the stairs, trying his hardest not to skip out of happiness. He walked over to Harry, dripping with sweat, and stood on his toes, giving him a long, meaningful kiss. He pulled back, Harry giving him a confused smile. “What was that for?”

Louis shrugged, jumping into the counter, legs dangling off the sides. “What, can’t I kiss my husband for no reason?” he asked, smiling.

"Alright, what’s going on?" Harry asked, chuckling at Louis.

"Nothingggg, but I’m taking you out tonight, don’t be late." he said, kissing Harry’s nose and jumping down. He walked into the living room, wiggling his ass back and forth, knowing Harry was watching him. He then sat down slowly, sticking his ass out to tease Harry, before turning on the tv. Harry shook his head at his husband, before going upstairs to take a shower.

—-

Louis and Harry sat across from each other, at the dinner table, giggling at each other for no reason. Louis had taken Harry to their favorite restaurant, and Harry didn’t know what was going on or why Louis was acting like this, but he was happy, as Louis hadn’t been himself lately. For the past few months he had spent a lot of time in their office, barely spending any time with Harry or the kids. He would leave unexpectedly, not telling Harry where he was going, and when he finally returned home, he would go right back upstairs to the office. Harry missed his husband, and he was glad to have him back.

Their meals were great, and they both had a great time together laughing about nothing and everything. Once they finished their meals Harry sat back, stomach as full as can be. “Ugh- I don’t want to eat ever again.”

"Hey you, look at that- you look preggy, and you don’t even have a pillow under there." Louis laughed, watching Harry look down at his stomach, shocked at how big it was, and he began to rub it. "Woah, I look like I’m having a baby soon!"

"Well, you might have to wait a few months." Louis said, reaching into his pocket.

"What-" Harry asked, confused as Louis placed a packet of papers in front of him. He read them over, and once he comprehended what was going on, his eyes bugged out, and he looked at Louis, who was smiling back at him, the biggest smile he’s ever seen. He brought his hand to his mouth as he choked out a sob, tears pooling in his eyes. He began to cry as he held the papers in his hand, and Louis chucked, standing up out of his seat and walking over to Harry and kneeling down next to him.

"Surprise, daddy!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to cry more. 

"H-h-how?" he managed to choke out.

"I guess all of your nagging and persuading worked." Louis shrugged and Harry let out a wet laugh. 

"Is this real? You’re not pranking me are you?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled. “No, of course not love. The papers are real, I signed them already, so all you need to do is sign them and we’ll hand them in, and we can get started. We already have a volunteer surrogate, so all we have to do is just wait until she’s pregnant. Our first appointment is on Monday. I’ve already met her, she’s super nice, and she eats organic. She’s basically a female you.” Louis said and Harry laughed, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can’t believe this is happening…" he said, then looked up at Louis. "Thank you."

Louis rested his hand on Harry’s wet cheek, smiling. “You’re welcome, love.”

After Harry calmed down, Louis sat back down in his seat while they shared a brownie. “So, I set it up to be your baby.” he told Harry, smiling.

Harry’s eyes widened; he didn’t want the baby to be his- he didn’t want it to be messed up like Blaine and August, but he didn’t want Louis to know. He shook his head. “No-no, it’s yours.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean-“

"Uhh-" Harry stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "It’s your turn- Leah, yours. Blaine, mine. Summer, yours. Auggie, mine. You’re next. It’s a pattern, you can’t break it."

Louis watched his husband in confusion, before shrugging. “Alright, if you really want that. We can change it at the appointment.”

Harry let a sigh of relief, smiling at Louis. They finished their dessert, and once they paid their bill they headed home, tucking their kids in and going to sleep.

—-

The next morning came, and the two were awakened by two little monsters jumping on top of them at six in the morning, yelling that they were hungry. Harry got out of bed easily, Louis deciding to sleep in for a few more hours. 

It wasn’t until after nine that the other three Styles-Tomlinsons made their way downstairs, looking like zombies. They sat down at the table, eating the breakfast Harry had made for them, the twins in the other room dancing to the song that Ariel was singing on the television.

Once they had finished eating, Harry walked over to Louis, quietly suggesting that they tell the kids. He agreed, and ordered the kids into the living room. The four sat on the couch, intently waiting for their fathers to speak. “Are we getting a puppy??” Blaine asked and Harry laughed.

"No, Blaine, actually, how would you guys like another brother or sister?"

Blaine’s eyes widened, his mouth hung open, and he began to cry. “No! No! No!” he yelled, and he covered his ears as he remembered how horrifying the sounds of baby cries. He jumped up and ran outside, climbing up the ladder to his tree house as he cried, hiding from the world.

Harry and Louis looked at each other in worry, before looking at Leah. “What do you think, bug?”

Leah shrugged, “Sounds cool, can I go to Hannah’s?” 

Harry and Louis were taken aback, but glad she didn’t react like her brother did. “Uhh.. Sure. Make your bed and get dressed and you can go.” Harry said.

"Kay thanks." she said, hopping off the couch and running upstairs.

"What about you, guys? What do you think?" Louis asked the twins, nervous for what they’d think."

"Ya!!" they both said simultaneously, and Harry and Louis both let out a sigh of relief, thankful for only having to console one of their kids.

—-

Louis and Harry decided to take Blaine out to lunch later, asking Anne to come over to watch the twins. She agreed, and the two took Blaine to his favorite restaurant, letting him order whatever he wanted. After they ordered, they decided to talk to Blaine.

"So, Blaine, why don’t you want another brother or sister?" Louis asked.

Blaine shrugged. “I dunno.”

"It’s okay Blaine, you can tell us. We won’t get mad." Harry comforted him.

Blaine sighed. “I just remember when Summer and Auggie used to cry, and it hurted my ears.”

Harry sighed. “Blaine, you were taught ways to distract you when that happens, you know that.”

"But I don’t want anything to change! I like our family. I don’t want another brother or sister." Blaine pouted.

"Why not? Being a big brother is so fun! Don’t you like being a big brother?" Louis asked.

Blaine shrugged. “I dunno. It’s okay I guess.”

"But don’t you want more siblings? I had five sisters and one brother, and let me tell you, it was so fun. You get to boss them around, but you also get to comfort them when they’re scared and take care of them. They’re like your little baby, doesn’t that sound nice?" Louis asked.

"I dunno. I guess." Blaine shrugged.

"And we can teach you more ways to cope when they cry, okay?" Harry asked, and Blaine nodded, feeling a little better about another sibling. 

—-

Later that night Blaine sat up in bed, crying as thunder boomed through the house, and lightning lit up his room. The thunder hurt his ears and the lightning scared him, but he knew if he went to his dads they would send him back to bed. He thought of the only thing to do, and he sat up, jumping out of bed and running down the hall, jumping as the hallway lit up and thunder rattled the house beneath him. He ran quicker to Leah’s door, pushing it open and running to the side of her bed, tapping her shoulder nervously. 

"Leah, Leah please wake up, I’m scared!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. More thunder boomed through the house, causing Blaine to let out a yelp, tapping Leah faster, wishing his sister wasn’t such a heavy sleeper. "Please Leah!! I’m so scared please wake up!!" he was full-out sobbing by now, and he couldn’t take it anymore, he crumbled to the floor, sitting against Leah’s bed with his eyes screwed shut, his hands covering his ears as he rocked back and forth as he cried. He felt so alone.

A crack of thunder jolted Leah awake, and she sat up in bed, half asleep and trying to comprehend what was going on. She heard rain outside her window, then another crack of thunder, followed by a jolt of lightning lighting up her room. She fell back onto her pillow, unfazed by the storm, when she heard the sound of whimpering. She sat up, looking around her room before setting her eyes on her brother below her on the floor, crying and shaking as he covered his ears. 

"Blaine?" she asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder, scaring him and causing him to yelp. She rushed out of bed, crawling next to him on the floor and engulfing him in her arms. "Shhhh it’s okay, I’m here now. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you. It’ll be over soon."

The two sat there for another twenty minutes, Leah holding Blaine as he cried, before the thunder began to quiet down and the lightening became less bright and less frequent, until it was calm. “Hey, Blaine, it’s over now.” Leah informed him, petting his hair. He opened his eyes, looking around the room with caution before looking at Leah, a smile on her face. “Are you okay?

Blaine nodded, and Leah stood up, helping her brother up as well. “You can sleep with me if you want.”

The two crawled into Leah’s bed, and Blaine felt safe. “Thank you, Leah.” 

"You’re welcome, that’s what big siblings are for." she said, and he knew she was right, and he suddenly couldn’t wait to be a big brother again.

—-

The next morning Harry got up, walking downstairs to begin making breakfast. He was surprised to see Blaine sitting at the counter, as he was usually one of the last of them to wake up. “Hey Blaine, what are you doing up so early?”

Blaine shrugged. “I did a lot of thinking last night, and I changed my mind. I do want to be a big brother again.”

Relief overcame Harry, and he walked over to him, seeing him coloring a sheet if paper. “What’s that?” he asked, seeing two figures and a brown box inside a tree.

"It’s for the new baby’s nursery, I have to make sure I’m the favorite, so I’m drawing lots of pictures for it." he said, going back to his coloring. Harry’s eyes filled with tears at how sweet his son was, and how happy he was that he changed his mind. He put his hand on his sons head, watching him draw. "The baby is going to love it."

—-

Their surrogate became pregnant only after one try, and Louis thought Harry was going to pass out when they received the phone call.

Once they found out they were having a little boy, they decided to start on the nursery. After painting the walls blue, Blaine insisted on every one of his colorings be hung up immediately, and by the next morning twenty seven colorings were hung up, almost covering an entire wall. It made Blaine very proud, and he was sure he was going to be the favorite.

Five months later little Elias James was born, looking exactly like his father. Harry wouldn’t stop crying, and Louis knew right then it was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
